


Don't Leave

by eisenkami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sleep, im serious this thing is like 2 paragraphs, really short fic that i'm testing the waters with, they're already married btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisenkami/pseuds/eisenkami
Summary: Levy is sleepy and this fic is super short.





	Don't Leave

      Gajeel Redfox looked down at the girl asleep at his side. The flickering from the TV screen illuminated her features and made her hair give off a soft, blue glow. Gajeel laughed softly as he read the clock; it was only nine PM. Levy must have been really tuckered out. She had fallen asleep with the game controller still in her hands and she was holding it lightly. Gajeel worried it was in danger of falling to the floor, but it hadn't yet and Gajeel felt that it couldn't get damaged enough from a fall to warrant waking Levy. Gajeel brushed his fingers softly through her hair. It had been over two years since they had been married, and it was nearly six years that they'd been together, but Gajeel still found himself wondering if Levy was real. He was certain he couldn't possibly deserve her. Levy shifted in her sleep and her hand moved from the game controller to grab onto Gajeel's shirt. She mumbled something that sounded like a mix between a yawn and a garbled version of Gajeel's name. Gajeel looked down at her and saw that her eyes were very slightly open.  
      "You awake, shrimp?" he asked.  
      "No," Levy replied tiredly. Gajeel chuckled and moved his arms to support Levy.  
      "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."  
      Gajeel helped her stand up, which did cause the controller to fall to the floor, but he paid it no mind. He walked Levy to their bed and she curled up onto it. When Gajeel started to walk back out to the living room, Levy protested.  
      "Don't leave," she said.  
      "I gotta go turn the TV off," Gajeel explained. "I'll be right back."  
      Levy hummed an ok and Gajeel went to shut everything down. When he came back, Levy was asleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to draw so many pictures for this but only this one really worked out.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> who has time for actual hands
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more!


End file.
